


浮冰

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 旧文搬运，首发2020/5/5
Kudos: 9





	浮冰

孔雪儿没想笑，但真的很痒。

当你连续一周霸占别人的床，别人就会在夜幕降临时自觉爬上对面的空位，并冲你道一声晚安。

“晚安。”左卓说。

孔雪儿在笑，只有段艺璇回应了她：“晚安。”

霸占床铺的同伙到处都短短的，两人相对而卧，睡裤下露出一截的小腿交叠着，段艺璇的脑袋刚刚好抵在她颈窝。毛茸茸的，痒得她脚趾蜷缩。

孔雪儿想起上次宿舍突击，虞书欣出门前把她从赵小棠被窝里挖出来，过一会儿又举着设备风风火火地闯进来，镜头怼脸，拍完赵小棠，又来拍另一张床上的她。

拍给谁看呀，真的是。

同样是宿舍突击，段艺璇就可以光明正大地当她的背部挂件，同床共枕也不是需要在镜头前遮掩的秘密。

男女有别。

性别的定义在长隆宿舍内悄然转变，孔雪儿往人身上躺前都会条件反射地想想，这人是男是女。但不管是男是女，都不能阻止她躺。久而久之她发现，婧内性别是一个流动且相对的概念。90分的曾可妮哭起来会降到80分，在稳定85分的喻言面前忽男忽女。

在全新的性别分类下，几乎所有人都是异性，孔雪儿每晚的行为也就变成了——爬上不同异性的床。自己睡从来不是她的选项之一，排练很辛苦，没有理由晚上也委屈自己。

虞书欣抱起来手感最好，只是话实在太多，孔雪儿不得不主动去堵她的嘴，转天选择爬上赵小棠的床。

赵小棠正在玩她仅存的六号手机，前五个都阵亡了，孔雪儿挤进她与屏幕之间，她很难不认为这位同事想要取代手机，担任被玩的角色。

孔雪儿需要一个36.5摄氏度左右、会喘气的东西抱着睡觉，为此支付一些报酬也心甘情愿。赵小棠从后面搂着她，两人在黑暗中盯着倒置的屏幕，文字与指尖一同滚动。

手机里的孔雪儿趴在办公桌上，饱满的臀部翘起，磨蹭着身后那根滚烫的东西，哭喊道：“小棠，快点，快进来。”

赵小棠惊了，她是男人还是人妖，待会儿要回标题看一眼。放在小腹的手往下探去，涩文里的滚烫比房地产商的配套宣传还不靠谱，微凉的两指被温热的地方吃进去，剩下的都由孔雪儿来完成。

同样的剧情在各个宿舍一次次上演，婧妹都是好人，孔雪儿的付款行为被她们解读成待满足的生理需求，出手相助更能体现她们深厚的同窗情谊。

孔雪儿抱着枕头站在觉醒宿舍里，曾可妮一边骂喻言占了太多被子，一边抱歉地双手合十：“她赖着不走，你跟彤彤睡？”

刚敷完面膜的彤彤从卫生间走出来：“你会按摩吗？”

孔雪儿难得做了次正经的按摩，屋里只亮着一盏夜灯，对床的两人侧躺着，提供远程指导。

“她怕痛，要轻一点。”曾可妮说。

“对。”喻言说。

刘令姿脸埋在枕头里：“不用。”

刘令姿咬紧牙关：“呃。”

比想象中大很多的手劲击碎了酷盖的风轻云淡，她疼出一身汗，反手抓住还在认真干活的大壮：“可以了，可以了，我们睡觉吧。”

孔雪儿开心地躺下，劳动人民最光荣。她在刘令姿怀里蹭了蹭，奇怪地咦了一声，手探进睡衣里摸摸，潮乎乎的。

“很热吗？”她问，“要不要把衣服脱了？”

这是冷汗，刘令姿想，但因为解释起来太麻烦，她还是脱了。孔雪儿抽了纸巾帮她擦身体，但汗也没出到那份儿上，乱摸一通而已。

微涩的手感在水分蒸发后变得滑溜溜，孔雪儿偷偷解了衣扣，若无其事地躺下抱住对方，肌肤相贴，一觉醒来神清气爽。

第二天孔雪儿也来了，昨天留下的枕头被摆在了曾可妮床上，刘令姿已经睡了，喻言没来。

曾可妮还在刷牙，孔雪儿从后面抱着她，等她收拾完一起去床上。曾可妮半蹲下去，手往后一勾再站起来，背着孔雪儿掂了掂。

“没长胖吧？”女生永恒的话题。

曾可妮屏住呼吸把她运到楼梯上，长舒一口气：“我以前又没背过你。”

孔雪儿先一步爬上去，曾可妮换好睡衣才上去，还没穿热乎就被扒光。

公认的好身材不摸白不摸，肌渴症患者粘上去，从小腹摸到后背，嘿嘿笑着。

“再有点肉就更好了。”还挑三拣四。

曾可妮白天刚做的美甲，援手是伸不了了，只能用大腿挨上潮热的地方。好在孔雪儿很容易满足，半自助式地夹紧蹭蹭，软在曾可妮怀里。

第三天孔雪儿又来了，曾可妮在刘令姿床上帮她按摩，喻言蹲在地上啃玉米，分组方式显而易见。

孔雪儿躺下，如履薄冰，喻言洗手关灯，爬上床，冰面四分五裂，她坠入湖底。喻言身上有种生人勿近的气场，即使两人已经挺熟了，孔雪儿还是会时不时被冻到。

冷的话就更需要抱抱，孔雪儿翻身趴在床上，往旁边挪一点，再挪一点，直到整个人软乎乎地挤在喻言身上。指甲为了弹吉他修剪得整齐圆滑，戳在脸上也并不疼，孔雪儿偏头咬住，盯着天花板发呆的喻言才终于跟她对上眼神。

手腕的纹身被胶布捂得发红，孔雪儿顺着掌心吻过去，问她做的时候会不会很疼。

喻言没说话，心想你不是问过曾可妮吗怎么还问我。她扭头去看对床的两个人，曾可妮歪着脑袋睡得四仰八叉，刘令姿缩在被子里，看不见影踪。

操，喻言咬紧后槽牙，孔雪儿又开始舔她耳朵后面的纹身。曾可妮纹完手上那串英文跟她哭了三天三夜，说太疼了，以后再也不搞了，哭得她脑袋嗡嗡响。这种东西就是这样，试一次可能落荒而逃，也可能越陷越深，比如她自己。

喻言嘴唇微张，她吻得一点都不专心，好在孔雪儿也并不在意。曾可妮的纹身在食指，审美上的槽点先不提，做爱也用不到食指吧，骚都骚不对地儿。

喻言在心里啐她，行动上却鬼使神差地把食指也挤了进去，意料之中地被咬了一口，随后是情动的喘息。事实证明，也是能用到的。

第四天孔雪儿没有去，根据她观察到的排列组合来推测，今天应该是喻言和刘令姿睡，她和曾可妮睡，总觉得哪里怪怪的，还是算了吧。

孔雪儿站在走廊里伸懒腰，昨晚真的有爽到，但也累的够呛。她闭着眼打哈欠，放下胳膊时碰巧把路过的段艺璇搂进了怀里。

嗯？谁呀，苏杉杉吗？孔雪儿眯眼。

段艺璇把名牌举起来给她看，然后把笑得停不下来的孔雪儿拖进了左卓宿舍，左卓从此失去了自己的床。

孔雪儿有很多事想不明白，刘令姿问她要不要跟喻言一起睡，喻言问她要不要跟刘令姿一起睡，曾可妮说咦雪儿你好久没来找我啦。这三个人真的，好奇怪。

虞书欣从她身后飘过：“肤浅的女人。”

赵小棠从她面前经过：“肤浅的女人。”

孔雪儿委屈地抱住路过的段艺璇：“她们怎么能说这种话啊。”

“我是费沁源。”苏杉杉面无表情地说。


End file.
